Transfer cases are used in vehicular driveline applications for selectively directing drive torque from the powertrain to wheels of the vehicle, either four wheel drive or two wheel drive. Transfer cases have been previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,650,808; U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,375; U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,682; U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,053; U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,134; U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,641; U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,870; U.S. Published Application No. 2003/0211913; U.S. Published Application No. 2003/0224894; and U.S. Published Application No. 2008/0129230. Current transfer cases are equipped with a mode shift mechanism that can be actuated to shift between different drive modes. The transfer cases can include a range shift mechanism which can be selectively actuated by a vehicle driver to engage a reduction gearset for shifting between high-range and low-range drive modes. In the current transfer cases, the range shift mechanism and clutch assembly are independently controlled by separate power-operated actuators. Some current transfer cases include a single power-operated actuator operable to coordinate the actuation of both the range shift mechanism and the clutch assembly. While transfer cases equipped with coordinated actuation systems have been commercially successful, a need exists to develop alternative actuation systems that are more energy efficient and more economically feasible to produce. Some manufacturers use a single motor to perform both functions, while relying on a plethora of additional off axis components to accomplish this task. Specifically, worm gear drives, cams, barrel cams, gear reduction, shift shafts, range forks etc. are used to evoke actuating of both the clutch and range shifting assemblies, resulting in a complex transfer case.